Music in the Ring
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Jeff found a girl who he can see himself in. When he takes her so she can record songs that they both make. Will the sparks fly, or when the Hardy boy is away will the jokers Shannon come out to play? Shannon/OC/Jeff
1. Hi I'm Jeff and you are?

**A/N- Yeah I lied once more, but this one has seriously been burning my journal book for about a month and it is so cute in my eyes. I have big ideas for this one..OK seriously after silence Married to a Hardy is going up! I need feedback guys! Also Vote on my page! Thanks and peace my loves!**

* * *

What is it that makes a person creative? Is it an art, they way they look, acting in shows, dancing in public, writing music on a instrument and singing along, or is it closing your eyes and envision the next fall fashion for Vogue? What is it that makes a person unique? Is it in the clothing, make-up, fork bracelet you wear around your arm, or the attitude that makes people attracted to you or repel them away? Well I don't know about anyone else, but there is one thing that I know, and that I found my creativity through one girl. One girl playing her guitar in the park made me realize everything I doubted about having creativity was not true. She was my angel of music I guess you can say.

It was October 11th 2008 when I meant her. The angel of music was how I was introduced to her. Her hands were strumming each string as if her soul was coming off piece by piece. Her lips parted in this certain way that I only noticed when we played together in North Carolina. She was beautiful, but only in a way that I saw her. To everyone else she was just this low life who went on the street playing her guitar for money. Simple is what she was…perfectly simple…if that makes any sense. Her eyes always reminded me of deepest of blues, more bluer then the bluest of sapphires in any piece of jewelry. Golden, muddy brown curls fell just below her collar bone letting the tips fall just right on her breasts. Yes I noticed it all, so simple, yet so complex, beautiful, yet ugly, kind, but yet bitchy, sour but yet so sweet. She was the kind of girl that would fill your senses and you just prayed to God that the scent would never go away. Perfect, yet screwed. I didn't care…no one could match who I was….or maybe she could.

*****

October 11th 2008

"Matt, yes I get it Vince wants to talk to me…" I sighed, trying very hard not to role my eyes, because if I did he would somehow know. The day was beautiful, the sky for once wasn't a dark mass of grey and white making a mix of marble in the sky. Washington Square Park is where I chose to take my morning walk. It was a habit I grown to do when I get to new places, and every morning. It is the only time of the day where I get to just chill, relax…think…listen. I inhaled deeply taking in the sweet scent of the newly fallen leaves, telling myself that Halloween was now on it's way as well as the new boost I was finally going to get from Vince…yeah that belt is so close I could taste the sweet gold in my mouth.

"Bro, are you listening to a word I said?" Matt's whine of a voice took me out of the trace I put myself to shield my thoughts from him and his whiny voice. Don't get me wrong I love my brother with all my heart and soul, but this was my morning walk…no one disturbed my morning walk.

"Yes, sorry I heard you just tell me the time to be there." I groaned. It was time he just got off the phone. Seriously I don't know if he is my brother or my manager sometimes. Matt scoffed over the phone giving me the information I needed. I didn't care just hang up already. I wanted to scream at him, but he would have gotten into his hussy fits and I didn't need that shit as well.

"_You know it only breaks my heart, to leave me standing in the dark…"_ My ears perked up hearing the voice of someone. A line she sang and I was addicted. Her voice was the mix of angelic and raspy, but not too much…just right. My eyes scanned the area with a hawk like radar when I finally saw a small crowd. _"I'm not afraid to show, what's coming over you, is coming over me…" _I was getting closer to the voice that was making my ear twitch with pleasure.

It wasn't until I got up real close did I notice a small, muddy haired girl with a knit French hat laying on the back of her head. Was it her the angelic voice came from? It had to, her acoustic playing was beautiful as she never looked up at any of her customers. They just stared in awe as I looked at her as if I was star struck. Her song ended as everyone clapped and threw dollar bills and coins in the case that laid next to her plastic shoed feet. I smiled bending down so our eye level met, throwing in a 20 dollar bill. That's when I noticed the color blue her eyes were, and it was a knock out.

From far away she looked as if nothing special, but up close is when you really noticed it. I stayed as she played around, experimenting with different chords and notes, letting her voice drift with the melody that danced off her fingers.

"Amazing voice." I chuckled, shifting half my weight onto my other foot. The girl perked up her head and side smiled showing off her gold canine tooth, her eyes analyzing me like a computer.

"Amazing bod." She pulled her other side into a smile. The air reeked of awkwardness, but she didn't seem to mind. Her fingers kept up with the hums that she produced. I cleared my throat, moving back on both my heals before opening my mouth to ask a question. "People call me the angel of music, but for you my name is Sandra…and please call me Sand." Sand only used her eyes to look up at me, and all I felt was the slight chill run up and down my spine.

"Nero, but that is not my real name." Two could play at her little game. Her brows migrated into a slight arch as she smiled shaking her head. Great minds think alike.

"What is your real name?" I knew that would reel her in.

"For me to know and you to find out."

Her hands went back to playing a soft melody, as well as the humming she started from before. A harmony was being sung in my head but I wouldn't dare to sing it along.

"How long have you been playin'?" I asked, taking a seat next to the young girl.

"Since I was 5. My mama taught me how to play…do you play anything?"

"Guitar…and I sing." I didn't mention the part where I travel and do wrestling for a living. That's when the idea popped into my head. "So sugar what are you doing tomorrow?"

Her eyes lit up, as she stood up showing off her slight curves and small height. She couldn't have been more then nineteen years old. Her hand started to strum the guitar as she hummed once more. "I never stay in the same place more then once, so if you want to come back you have to stalk me." She laughed like a music box chime.

"Will you come back just for me?" I wanted to put the charm out, and I hoped it would have worked.

"_I don't know maybe if you're lucky."_ She sung playing her melody along with the words.

"Please?" it was a small plea, but I think it got through, because her eyes looked down into mine.

"_Maybe just for you sweetheart I can compromise."_ Her voice laughed out the tune she was trying to hold. I smiled and turned around to write my number, but when I came turned around…the voice, the girl, her guitar, her eyes were all gone. I guess I had no choice but to wait for tomorrow.


	2. Jeff in puppy love?

**A/N-Ok I am warning you it is long! I don't know why but it is! Ok SO thank to everyone who is starting to like this.  
Next chapter is going to be Jeff and then you really get to know the mind inside Sand!  
Well thanks to all who reviewed! I am excited for my poll results!  
So go vote! Rags to wrestling is now winning! GO GO! Ok peace and love guys!  
Hattress**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS! I want to but hey…  
I'm a seventeen year old girl who has no life… *tear*  
I do own Sand!**

* * *

"Where the fuck you think your going?" I guess Matt was awake now. I tried so hard to do everything quietly just so I didn't have to wake him and hear his whines. Truth be told I would love to forget what he sounded like when he was cranky and annoyed.

"Out, don't worry about it so much." I laughed, shuffling with the acoustic on my back. Come on Matt what you want I have to get out or I might miss her.

"Is it the same place as yesterday? I'm guess this means that you are going to meet a girl…and I am guessing a ring rat huh?" Yup, Mr. Cranky was in full blown asshole mode now. We had another show to do in a Stadium that night, so I wanted to get there come back early, sleep and maybe get up in time to go to the show.

"She is not a ring rat." I mumbled walking out of the room before he could even protest. I hated when he called every girl I seem slightly interested in a ring rat. So some of them like guys who wrestle, so what? It is not like this girl had any idea to who I was, by the looks of her she looks like the kind of girl who didn't know what the word TV meant.

The day once again was perfect as I clenched the hat over my multicolored hair. I love my fans with all my heart, I mean they are some of the backbone onto why I love doing what I do, but today…I just wanted to be normal for once…and play. Just from one day this girl makes me want to play…makes me want to actually go back to writing. I inhale deeply closing my eyes to hear the new fall winds blow through the bare, naked branches of the trees.

"_Come into my world of madness, and I promise you will never come out…"_ I heard her voice. Impressed that she kept her promise, I moved quickly, following the mass of people she seemed to always attract. She was right…same spot…same place, just a different sound. A more ballad low sound. Her pools of blue looked up for a moment to brush a muddy colored piece of hair from her face. _"I dare you, come closer to me, I dare you come fall for me. I dare you to even try to love me."_ She sang looking up once more and locking eyes with mine. Lost…that's all I felt, lost.

Her fingers stopped the melody, and as if on command she used her music to trance the watchers to throw money into her case. A gift I guess you can call it. I smiled with a nod of my own. It was like all musicians have this code where you don't say hi, just nod your head and start to play.

"Nice for you to come big shot. Didn't think you had the guts." She smirked raising one of her arched brows to me. What could I say, she had this power that made me want to play.

"You underestimate me way to much." I pulled the left side of my face into a smile I know makes all girls fall weak. It did work, she chuckled a bit shaking her head then moved over for me to sit. I took my place next to her and nodded my head.

"I'm going to start in C." she sighed and strummed her long purple nailed fingers on the strings. I nodded my head imitating the same noise she made. Her head bowed in approval. A silent conversation between two musicians with nothing but their hands and guitars doing all the talking that is what it was. No words, but only with the melodies with our hands. This is what it feels like to know that there was someone out there that knows what good music is.

"_I wonder will you ever know. The way it is for me to tell you so. This is me no matter what you say. This is my heart don't take it away."_ She began to sing, and I knew just from her tone she was saying words off the top of her head.

We sat in silence when our guitars took over our words once more. Mine with the harmony to her sound and her with a melody. Beautiful, I couldn't stop watching her little purple nails graze each string with such precision, like a surgeon doing their work. This was her work.

"_Come into my world of darkness, come into my fears. Love me till the days are gone, love till there's tears."_ She playfully sung. The harsh tones of her voice were more clear then yesterday morning. She stole a glance up at me and sighed giving me a wink and smile. _"Will you take me away, far away from here, I will run with you, don't be afraid…" _

People from every angel started to come by and once again her spell…our spell was put on people, and more and more were coming now. They all obey our song and started to throw in money. I stole a glance to look up at her for a moment and smiled that's when I noticed she didn't glance up once to see her audience. The fall wind got stronger when it blew my hat off. Shit I didn't care…the music was real, alive, the music was now.

It just took one hat, one look at my pulled back multi colored hair to realize what happened. That's when the swarms came. Everyone who knew who I was rushed over to see the side show. I glanced over at the person who really mattered at the moment and shot her and apologetic look. Shit this is never going to happen again…fuck!

Her sculpted brow, her deep ocean blue eyes staring into mine as if I was the one doing the wrong. Sand stopped her playing, closed her case, got up and walked away. I know what that walk meant. It meant _fuck you man _that's what the curvy walk meant. As soon as my fingers stop playing, it was like the barrier that we once had up broke down, crumbling beneath my feet and I was an animal everyone wanted a piece of. I peered over everyone's head as they grabbed me wanting autographs and more. I saw her by the fountain. My heart made this fast beat knowing she was still there. Our conversation was not done yet and I wanted to end it in a proper manner. The autographs were finished and the people were leaving like flies shifting over to their next victim.

Finally did I move over to where she played, her nails still playing the same melody that we casted out on everyone. I have never felt so awkward around someone I hardly know ever in my life before. I wish she would open her mouth…use words to converse instead of the melody that still entrances me.

"Coffee, how about some? My treat, and in favor you can tell me what the hell that was?" she breathed, putting away her guitar and grabbed the money. Her fingers quickly counted out the bills as she split half of it and gave it to me. I refused, but she stuck it in the front of my pocket anyway. I'll just put it back in her case when she isn't looking.

"Sure but you have to tell me more about yourself." I replied. She was interesting…I needed to know something about her. Even if it was just her last name.

"Only if you are lucky." She responded getting up, her body only motioning me to follow her.

"Are you always like this?" I had to know, for some reason she seemed like the kind of girl who wanted to be mysterious but if she did she would have never known.

"Maybe…now lets go 'cause I'm freezing my ass off and I get enough of that back at the flat." She exhaled with a roll of her eyes.

Sand got up as I followed her lead, walking as fast as I could. I guess it was a New York thing that they walk so fast. Her sapphire eyes glanced back at me so often as if I wasn't going to be behind. I forgot I needed to give her back this money. She was so intense when I showed her I didn't want it, but she gave it to me anyway. Why was she so mysterious? Curious, I sped up to her level and stared at her face when she walked. Her muddy hair fell behind her like waves of baked gold, her eyes were slightly slanted in an almond shape and bluer then blue, her lips were slightly pouted and cracked from the cold, and her skin was a warm sun kissed color. She didn't strike me as a girl who tanned, so I'm going to presume that it was natural. It was weird, I didn't even notice her looking at me as I examined her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she raised that sculpted brow and pulled her left face into a smirk that I would soon learn to come accustom to as her 'happy face'.

"No, just very intrigued on who you are. I mean I met you only a day ago and here we are going to get coffee and talk." I laughed, glancing ahead of us, watching as the people in the streets walked by us as if we didn't exists.

"Are you always like this? Like you stare people down and never say a word? Some people call that stalking and creeper status." her music boxed voice laughed.

"Well when you are an artist you notice things. You can't tell me that when you saw me ideas weren't going through your head about who I was?" I questioned, grabbing my guitar case closer to my body. Sand stopped in front of a large glassed _Starbucks_ and smiled shaking her head. I recognized this place as St. Marks. It was where all the hippies would go and live. It seemed like a place she would go to for things like this.

"Carmel Chi Latte please?" she breathed, she was so polite.

"Tall coffee two sugars and milk." I ordered mine and watched as her blue eyes lit up when she paid. We got our order and sat down near one of the large glass windows. Her cold bum gloved purple nailed fingers gripped onto the cup holder, sipping slowly on the hot beverage.

"So what is it you want to know?" I raised my own brow and smiled. I should be polite as well. She had questions and I guess I had some kind of answer.

"What is your real name Nero?" she sipped her cup slightly making a small slurping noise.

"Jeff, Nero is my middle name. Easier for me to use when I don't see someone again." I scoffed, bringing my own cup to my lips.

We sat in silence, letting the quiet take us in. It wasn't bad, just nice, comfortable. She rarely talked, I noticed that. Her hands brushed slightly against mine picking at the small balls of fuzz on my hoodie. The fuzz rolled between her thumb and index finger then flicking them away.

"What do you do, because I'm going to take Famous for 500." she smirked leaning back on her chair. Her feet underneath entwined with mine making me jumpy a bit.

"Wrestle." I responded with a nonchalant tone. All I wanted to do was draw her, study her, play music with her. "We are out here for a show."

"You have siblings?" she let go of my feet and moved in closer. Damn, haven't had someone interrogate me before. I guess it was twenty questions.

"Yeah one, an older pain in my ass brother." I laughed taking a sip once more. "What about you?"

"Hey I'm the one askin the questions here." She pressed her hand on the top of my coffee. Never did I notice the slight Spanish accent. Where the hell was she from.

I laughed, and that is how out real conversation begun. It went back and forth. She asked her questions and I asked mine that is the way it went. Coffee and coffee, laugh after laugh. I think I got the girl to open up to me actually. It was nice, beautiful. Even if most of the questions were about me, I didn't mind. I knew I needed to somehow get to know her better.

After what I think was the forth cup she looked down at the small watch and rolled her baby blues. Her hands were quick with cleaning up, and grabbing her guitar ever so carefully.

"Well lover boy I'm going to be like Cinderella right now and Poof away. My job calls me." She smiled grabbing her hat as the last thing to put on. It was the perfect thing she put on. The French hat slightly drooping on the back of her muddy brown head. Cute, beautiful.

I felt the corners of my mouth fall into a think line. I didn't want her to leave…how pathetic, how sad am I? She was addicting now, it was like her music put this stalking spell on me and now all I wanted to do was pick her brain.

"Can I have your number?" I asked. It was like asking a girl in high school for their number. Wow this was getting way to sick…

"Don't have a cell phone but I'll give you the number to my mates where I am staying…and here I guess you really want to know about me…or you wouldn't have followed me like a puppy dog." She laughed, as I watched her grab a pen from her bag and scribble down a number and a address. "You really still want to know about me come here at 11:00pm and ask for Star, it's my stripper name." her face was held in a stern face I didn't know if I had to believe her.

"Wait you strip?" I was in awe, how can this small beautiful girl do that? Her laugh made me breath a bit better.

"No I'm kidden, just come and ask for Sand. It's a jazz club around this area. Come if you aren't afraid of real heart music and tired of all the Diva's and their fake bodies." She clicked her tongue on her teeth. I wonder if she has piercing. "Go there if you want to know more lover boy." With those very few words she kissed my lips; short but sweet.

My head was reeling, my heart was actually beating fast. I didn't recognize this feeling much, but I guess it was just the kiss though. I mean if any girl kissed me I would be feeling the same way. I hope… I pulled my thoughts looking down at the loopy handwriting scribbled on the napkin in front of me. Never would I have guessed puppy love existed…but I think I found my musical soul mate. Fuck Matt was going to kill me.


	3. Jeff has a girlfriend!

**YEA FILLER CHAPTERS! I LOVE THESE! Heh, not really but I wanted to get into  
Sands point of view and this was the only way I think, Well I am going to go to my midterm and  
I hope you like! Sand is up next which means…you will have no idea how crazy she is!  
Thanks to all my readers and such! You make my world go round! Go vote on ma page!!**

**!Hattress!**

* * *

"So where the hell were you?" Matt jumped up from the bench in the locker room. When I was with Sand time was not an issue so now I wondered in late. This is what I get when I follow a girl.

"Out, remember cranky ass." I laughed. Truthfully nothing at this moment, not even this day could bring me down from the high I feel. By the look on his face he could tell something was up…which made me uneasy in the stomach.

"Yeah and I know that face…" his arms crossed over his chest, and raised a bushy brow. He knew…he had to know, he just wanted me to say it out loud, but I wasn't ready to admit it just yet.

"What, so I met a girl big deal." I muttered bending down to lace my shoes. Her angelic rasp was still in my head, and I didn't want it to go away. Honestly I would rather that then the voice of my brother, "I kinda have to leave after the match so tell Vince I'm bookin' it?"

"Does this girl know who you are?" Matt asked, leaning his back on the wall. Too bad I couldn't lie and say no she doesn't but that would be bad, cause then I would get a whole other lecture that I don't want to get into. "Does she know you are leaving tomorrow?"

Dammit Matt, stop having a stick up your ass for one minute and maybe you would get girls once in awhile. In my life my brother is the most amazing person, but also he is the worst person. Way too into reality and not enough thinking about something that hasn't anything to do with something negative. I even think that is too hard for him.

"We have numbers, we can keep in contact." I bluntly lied to his face. Well, not totally lied because I did have her work number.

"Bro have you thought about the thing at home? I bet she wouldn't like that too much." He was defending my exgirlfriend Beth back at home. Ok, now he was just pissing me off.

"The _girl _at home broke it off with me if you remember." I clenched my jaw till it hurt to talk. Matt's guard went down a bit and shook his head. I love him but I don't know what I am going to do about him…that's all.

"Whatever bro, just watch out that she is actually somewhat decent…and she must be since she has this spell on you." He stated before leaving the room. "By the way your match is next." I heard him shout from the hall.

I nodded to myself, letting my head fall into my open palms. Her face came into my mind, but most of all her voice was still ringing in my ears. I could use her…I could seriously use her for something.

"Jeff, your match!" I heard Matt scream once more to me. Ugh…He is going to be sorry next time he ever is interested in a girl. Just watch. I pushed my body up from the bench and sucked in as much air as I could. Fuck…I had to face Big Show.


	4. Does Cinderella Rhyme With Sandra?

**Yea! This is Sands POV Yea!  
Well more updates!  
Much love everyone!  
Really thank you!  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress! **

* * *

People need to go suck off a donkey dick or something. I am seriously fucking tired of all this bullshit that I don't need from people. Ok, I understand that I am a bus girl and everything., but don't fucking treat me like I don't speak English, or that I am fucking dumb, because seriously I bet I can beat your ass in a game of 20 questions.

"Relax Sand, seriously don't take anything to heart." The whisper of my best mate Chuck calmed ever particle, spark in my body. My hands were itching for a guitar at the moment. I just want my music to take me away…hey and maybe a certain brown, shaggy haired boy who plays the guitar can too. I'm not picky.

"I'm fucking relaxed." I muttered taking deep breaths. My guitar is all I really wanted, all I really need. I looked up at the clock as it read 11:00 p.m.. Oh shit! Was that guy I met at the park going to really come? I bet not, but hey I could be wrong. I mean he did come today after I told him about about the morning?

"Sand, hottie looking for you in front." Chuck clicked her French tongue over her lips. I guess he decided to finally know what it was like to actually hang out with someone who has good taste in life. Shit, I looked like a fucking mess though, wait let me make myself clearer I look like utter shit. I looked over to see the guy from the morning looking over at the place with his hair pulled back into these I have no fucking idea what colors anymore, these fade out washed jeans and a sweat shirt which showed off a bit of his tank top underneath. Sad to say this but my body just about shuttered. I think I found my new inspiration. Good I needed one after all this time.

"You actually came huh?" I smiled walking up to him. This sucked so much...the fact that I looked like a bus girl who has too many jobs and gets her money from the streets.

His eyes flickered over my body, was he looking? Disapproving? I hate this part about seeing guys, their eyes wonder and you have no idea what they are thinking about. Why I couldn't be like Chuck and just look at a guy and know that the hell is in their heads. He chuckled, was that a good sign?

"Had to see for myself what Cinderella does for a livin'." his accent made me want to rip his skin off and make myself pajamas out of them. Ok, that was kind of Leatherface shit so I apologies for that but when you live in New York, and all you hear are the horrendous accents from these fuckin' people then you know why I like to speak spanish. By the way I snorted when he said that.

"Good to know, well this is one of my many jobs and not gonna lie I am not complaining." I laughed. Someone's hand grazes my shoulder as I recognized that touch. Sean, that beauty with the curly, mossy brown mop of just sweat and sex. Yeah in my mind all he does is spend his day in bed with some lucky girl, when I kinda wish I was that lucky girl. Too bad I'm still a lonely virgin hah.

"You should get up there soon Sandra." Sean whispered in my ear looking up at my visitor with glazed jealousy eyes. I think my face turned a bright red since he brushed his hand over my face. I looked up only to see Jeff clenching his teeth. Was someone a wee bit jealous?

"No, you know my fright." I laughed, watching as he pressed his lips to my head. Oh yeah he was trying to make him jealous.

"You shouldn't, your music is amazing." and with that he disappeared. I looked over at Jeff with a weird smile and threw my apron down. This was not good, and if it was this was something that was not going to end well.

"So, you wanna know more about me huh?" I snorted. I never snort...this is getting worse by the second.

"Well, you make music, that's all I know." he laughed. I nodded my head holding my hand out for him to take. He took it with graceful manners. His hands...they were rough, guitar hands. I can feel the fresh callouses developing underneath which made me smile. I helped his muse of music start again. It made me smile. I turned back to Chuck who blew me a kiss, grabbed my coat and pushed him out the door. It didn't matter what happened...I was just out as the cool, crisp air of October flushed on my face. God I love this weather.

"So tell me more about you oh crazy one." I heard his speak. It was like a music beat to my ears which made me want to play. Have I finally found my inspiration?


	5. Sandy Oh Sandy!

**Ok after this chapter is one more of Sand then Jeff has the next one! I promise!  
I love you all and everyone who helps me with everything!  
Thank you so much everyone!  
I love you! go vote! Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

* * *

Time passed by, as silence consumed us between blackened trees and glittering stars. It was nice but at the same time I could feel the bundle of questions rising up into his throat ready for me to answer. Should I torture him a bit more or just let him go free and let him throw anything at me?

"What do you really want to know?" I gave up. I had my fun watching as he gaped over me for a bit. His chuckled, his laughter. Kinda pretty to hear, is that sad to say? I guess it kind of goes with the fact that I think someone's voice and sound is the best part of a person. Now that to me is weird, but I don't care, he is too cool for me to care anyway.

"Who are you?" he simply asked clicking his tongue. Who am I? Ha, I wish I even knew the answer to that question. I chuckled looking down to check my own body.

"Well for starters I'm a girl." I smirked. Yeah I'm a bastard I know it. Jeff laughed shaking his head. Yeah I know he already knew that, but hey who knows I could have been some trani and he wouldn't have known at all.

"That's not what I mean, but it is good to know that I don't find a dude attractive." he snickered. I just watched as he breathed the air, letting the cold get into his lungs just like it was doing to me. He was so fascinating to watch; almost like silent movies or bad Japanese movies. I couldn't even help but to notice the way his hips moves in the wind; the beautiful autumn wind that spun past us both with the silver moon dancing on both of our skin. (Note: Use that in a song somewhere)

"I don't know what you want." I chuckled, pressing my cracked, lips together till they burned with a hot sensation. This is the reason why I'm boy free; I don't like to be around people that much let alone a hot looking guys who are interested in this thing that I guess I can call a talent.

"That guy back there, is he, um, your boyfriend?" His southern twang was stammering. Was he jealous? That tone sounded like he didn't know if he should ask or just left it alone. That's when my mind took me back to Sean...that wonderful man who was everything I could ever dream for.

"No, not at all! That would be amazing to the max though." I felt my own excitement creep and crawl out of my throat. It was making me sick.

"Amazing to the max? What the hell does that mean?" Jeff laughed, moving his hand slowly over to mine till they met like two lovers holding hands on a first date. Was this considered a date? Why the hell would it? I mean he never asked me I felt my face blush for just a moment before I regained my composer.

"It means that him being my boyfriend would be the best thing in the fucking world!" I closed my eyes and spun around in the cool air. I felt like an ass doing that, not only was he probably mocking me, but I think the wind and the trees were as well.

"You always like this?" he chuckled, "I mean this outgoing?" was I suppose to be boring and dull? Not my cup of tea!

"Well you want me to be boring and dull? I think it is better to show your emotions and have people take them then to just bottle up who you really are. That girl being mysterious crap is just bull-shit actually." I went on about my beliefs, I hate when I ramble, "No guy wants a mysterious girl, they want an interesting girl who can be amazing."

The way I spoke, his eyes lit up as if I said something right. Hey, I mean I was right anyway. Mysterious is not the way to go. Where the hell actually were we walking to? I mean I see boats which mean..Oh South Street Seaport...great and it is almost 11:45 which means guys out here think that I am fresh meat to hit on. Great.

"How about some food." I blurted out like some fool. Meh, that's what I am though; this fool who wants everything in life to bow down to my feet. I want the world at my calloused fingertips and me to actually have money for once. Jeff looked into my eyes once more, and for some reason I just could tell that music was passing though every vein, every pore in his body...the question though was he liking the music that I created in his mind?

"Tell me about you first." he inquired once more making my insides groan. I hate to talk about myself. Find it actually kind of useless. I filled my lung up with the sweet cold air around me and let it all. out.

"I'm out of my mind, I dye my hair way to much to even count, I have about three jobs, sleep at my friends house on her couch, write music, trying to look for an apartment, and trying to land myself a music gig." I let myself exhale before looking into his eyes once more. Hypnotizing, just multi colored greens staring into mine.

"Then can I ask why you want to make music?" he asked. Did he really just ask that? I mean that's like asking him why he wrestles, but in the end I guess I don't know how to say it.

"I want to inspire people like all those musician's did for me. I mean if it wasn't for them I might be still doing drugs, or maybe worse... I might be dead." I whisper into the wind as if it is the only thing that could hear me. Jeff turns on his heel and stops, grabbing my arm to see the faded track marks that used to be.

"You stopped you said right?" his voice was filled with worry as if God himself came down and told him that I was going to die. My eyes glance at the marks of my past and nod, which in returns his breathing starts up again.

"Yes only a year ago though. Without my girl Chuck, I don't know what I would do." I smirk; it's not a laughing matter I know but in the end I mean who cares. I feel his cold hands brush against my arm once more, making me shiver from the touch. This is getting bad. I hate to be touched, but for some reason it's ok when he does it.

"You really love this don't cha?" he asked, glancing between the trees all the way to the ships in the seaport. Everyday I come here at night, sit on the boardwalk steps take off my shoes and lay my feet on the wood. It's peaceful here, a pretty peaceful where you can just sit back, relax and take in everything around you.

"What is there not to love..." was the last thing I said before I glanced up at the newly lit sky. Jeff nodded, as he brought me back to Chuck's home..or my residence for the time being.

The sun was coming up by the time we walked all the way back to St. Marks where he dropped me off in front of the small bar I ca home for now. His eyes shone a sea foam green, staring into almost begging me not to leave.

"So this is where I leave you off huh?" I watched as he pulsed on the balls of his feet staring into my eyes as if this was going to be the last time that he was going to see me.

"Yeah, but here is Chuck's number if you really want to get in contact with me ever again." I mumbled. My eyes glanced up into his, watching as they took in every part of my face, soaking up every detail he possible could. I didn't know if it was creepy or

"You know Sand, I want to take you to North Carolina with me...I mean I have a recording studio and all, and I mean I'll keep in touch and all, so I mean yeah..." his speech was fast making my head dizzy a bit.

"Sure any time and place, I'll go." I laughed. Did he just say what I think he said? He wanted me to go with him to his home? There had to be a catch? Did I have to sleep with him? I mean I wouldn't mind it I guess, but um hello, raise hand, I'm a virgin. Ugh, I'm thinking about this way to much...

"So this is where I really leave you off huh?" this was the second time he said it...what the hell is so special about me? I mean what the hell am I like the goddess of all music or something?

"Jeff, I'm going to be squatting here for a while. You forget that I work three jobs now." here it goes, the sad sappy fact that I don't hold an apartment and living rent free cause I can't afford rent. For christ sakes I don't even sleep in a room!

His laughter played in my ears like a new song I just heard on the radio that I seem to enjoy. Perfect, just perfect.

"So what is wrong with you?" I asked, hey, it was a good question to ask! I mean it's very rare that a guy comes into your life and after a day asks you to go inside his home to record music, but by the look on his face I could tell I caught him blind sided.

"W-what?" he stammered, "I mean I'm messed up and all, but who isn't?"

"Understandable." Understandable? Sand your on fucking crack! What else could he have done? I mean just by saying your fucked up isn't anything?

"But fucked up means what? You killed a man, you had sex with a cat?" why those words ever came out of my mouth God only knows.

"Come to Carolina and I'll tell you." he nodded. Just like that, that was it. Jeff bowed just his head moving to kiss my cheek. Ah fuck it...I moved my lips till they pressed against his.

"Calm down it's just a kiss." I muttered walking away. I never done that before...well the kissing yes but just a kiss and run not really. My eyes peered over my shoulder watching as he stuck his calloused hands into his pocket. He was nice, really nice...now I just hoped he kept that promise.

Moving back inside my home for the night, I didn't even realize that Chuck was smoking. What the hell she was doing up that whole night was up to me. Her blue eyes glanced over at me when her cream colored skin glowed under the disappearing moonlight,

"You better not trust that boy Sand." her French accent was so thick from lack of sleep. My eyes took in the lasting embers of the cig when she threw it out the window, "He is the type that cannot be trusted...do you hear me?"

"Chuck you always say that." I laughed, going onto my couch. Her eyes glared into mine.

"Sandra, listen to me, I have more experience with this....he is not to be trusted, I mean have your fun now but never trust him." her voice dropped, when she moved over to my side, kissing my head, "Listen to me," she repeated.

I just nodded, watching as she went into her room, closing the door. My head was swimming by the time I laid down, changing into my sleeping clothes. I couldn't go asleep...I mean how could you when you found out that maybe just maybe your dream may come true? The next day he called...and guess what he will be in Jersey in two weeks.


End file.
